Bailarina
by Emiita
Summary: En palabras bonitas, Hinata era una bailarina. En palabras feas, Hinata era una vulgar stripper. Pero ocurrió, llegó Sasuke y su mirada negra, y a ella le gustaba y no sabía por qué.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. OoC. UA. Vivan mis pajadas mentales y demás documentos sin terminar xDDD

**Nº. Palabras:** 1.232

**Resumen:** En palabras bonitas, Hinata era una bailarina. En palabras feas, Hinata era una vulgar stripper. Pero ocurrió, llegó Sasuke y su mirada negra, y a ella le gustaba y no sabía por qué.

* * *

**Bailarina**

En palabras bonitas, Hinata era una bailarina.

Una elegante mujer que movía su cuerpo al compás de la música reflejando cada sentimiento inspirado en el ritmo a través de ella. Como un cable conductor. Ella hacía que los otros entendieran el significado del sonido que el autor creó a través de su cuerpo.

¿En realidad? La realidad era tan cruel como irónica, tremendamente jodida. Sí, era una bailarina, pero no una de ballet o una a la que le podríamos aplicar semejante definición tan superficial y alentadora.

En palabras feas, Hinata era una vulgar stripper.

Una chica que bailaba sensualmente sobre una tarima, a veces ayudándose por una barra, haciendo movimientos sexuales e insinuantes para sus clientes, para de alguna manera excitarlos, mientras se iba quitando la poca ropa que llevaba encima. Por dinero.

No se vendía. Pero aun así ella sabía el tabú de su trabajo y la implicación que concernía. Puta, susurraban. Y muchos clientes no se conformaban con verla como dios la trajo al mundo y dejarle sus billetes enganchados en una ridícula tanga. No. Ellos querían follársela.

Pero Hinata soñaba. Soñaba despierta. Y muchas veces, cuando subía al escenario de alfombra roja, bajo la iluminación barata y la música ni muy suave ni muy rápida, ella imaginaba que era una bailarina de ballet. Una de esas que vio en su tierna infancia con su madre antes de que muriera.

Bailaba el lago de los cisnes, no se desnudaba. Llevaba puesto un tutú, no un tanga. Le tiraban rosas, no billetes obscenos. La admiraban, no la deseaban.

Ella nunca se imaginó en semejante situación tan vergonzosa, porque Hinata siempre fue una niña tímida, de buena familia, educada y sumisa. Bailar desnuda en una barra americana y hacer movimientos obscenos con sus caderas y acariciar con sus manos partes de sí misma prohibidas, no iba con ella. Era absurdo para cualquiera que la conociera imaginar a Hinata de esa manera, y sin embargo, allí estaba: Meneando el culo arriba del cutre escenario mientras un par de viejos se babeaban y le gritaban cosas que prefería no asimilar.

Era indigno, humillante ser tratada como un pedazo de carne, pero necesitaba el dinero para pagar el alquiler, su matrícula y si le quedaba, alimentarse. El prestigioso Hiashi Hyuga nunca estuvo contento con su primogénita y le exigía más a su hija. Tanta era su exigencia que Hinata había renunciado a muchas cosas por ello, incluso al ballet. Y cuando se negó a estudiar empresariales, ser su digna predecesora en su empresa y se cambió de carrera sin preguntar y sin decir ni una sola palabra para llegar a ser maestra, ardió el infierno. Y ella cayó en él, por supuesto.

Su padre la echó de casa y se negó a volver a llamarla nunca más como hija. Hinata para él ya no existía. Y a ella no le quedó más remedio que buscarse la vida, de una u otra manera.

Sus amigos trataron de ayudarla, pero nunca le gustó ser una molestia para los demás. Buscó un empleo decente y un cuartucho barato, pero no le llegaba por mucho que estirara su estúpido sueldo. El local nocturno de cartel de neón rosado y aspecto cutre no era ni de lejos, su gran sueño ni el mejor trabajo al que podía aspirar, pero ella era realista: se ganaba bien, y al fin y al cabo, Hinata se convenció a sí misma de que no hacía nada malo.

Sin embargo, la palabra puta se colaba en su mente más de lo que debería y como un puñal mortífero, certero y eficaz, la destrozaba de dentro hacía afuera.

¿Lo peor? Lo peor en sí no era la vergüenza de desnudarte delante de desconocidos, ni siquiera bailar, porque la primera noche era mala, la segunda un asco y la tercera ya te sobreponías como mejor podías, el resto era costumbre. Lo peor de ese trabajo era el brillo de la lujuria en ojos ajenos y perversos. Esa que indicaba que tú eras una simple presa, un objeto expuesto para el deleite de los demás, casi, casi, dejando de ser una persona. No te sentías alagada por ser el centro, era asqueroso.

Sí, Hinata no lograba tener el control de una situación que ella misma creaba. El sexo nublaba la mente del ser humano volviéndolo estúpido, ella no sentía ningún tipo de excitación al bailar, pero sus clientes sí. Mierda, ni siquiera se prostituía, solo se desnudaba y aún así la sensación de ser carne de cañón seguía constante en ella. La vergüenza y paranoica contaste de que ese hombre que estaba en la fila del supermercado fuera uno de sus clientes y supiera quién era ella en realidad.

Muchas veces esas miradas calientes sobre ella la hacían sentir sucia, vulgar, una verdadera puta, y olvidaba por un momento, que vender su cuerpo era mucho peor que solo exponerlo. Hinata se volvía egoísta, sumiéndose en su desgracia, luego recobraba la conciencia y se animaba pensando que otras chicas estaban en situaciones peores que la de ella. Ah, la desgracia ajena era un consuelo de tontos, pero ayudaba la mayor parte de las veces.

Todas las noches eran igual de insufribles y siempre tenía su rutina: Desconectaba. Obviaba a los clientes, ignoraba la lujuria y el perfume barato que se respiraba en el ambiente y se concentraba en ser la bailarina de ballet que no era.

Pero ocurrió, apareció él, Sasuke.

Y que alguien le metiera un tiro, pero esa noche, esa maldita noche, había algo especial. Algo diferente que la sacó de su sueño. Una mirada. Una simple mirada. Esa mirada. Esa jodida mirada ónix la iba a volver loca y no sabía por qué.

Cuando Hinata observó a Sasuke por primera vez, no solo vio que era atractivo, sino que supo que él no encajaba allí. Mierda, ella tampoco parecía ser ese tipo de chica, pero él simplemente se veía demasiado refinado y orgulloso para estar en un lugar como este.

En ese entonces, ella y él se miraron fijamente y Hinata no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mierda, pero Sasuke la hacía sentir mujer con esa mirada suya, tan fría, tan serena, tan mortal, era hielo y a Hinata le parecía fuego. Él la derretía.

Y a ella le gustaba. Era un desconocido, podía hasta ser un jodido asesino, pero a ella le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse bella, especial, mágica.

Después de aquella primera noche vinieron más. Hinata siempre encontraba la mirada de Sasuke en medio del público, sin importar cuantas personas fueran y Sasuke le devolvía la mirada sin apartarla nunca.

Luego, un día cualquiera, justo cuando terminó su turno, se presentaron. Y todo se volvió una rutina necesaria y conciliadora. Sasuke iba a su show y esperaba a que ella terminara para poder hablar con Hinata. Y se convirtieron en alguna especie de amigos, sin serlo de verdad.

Y sí, bueno, en la cabeza de la Hyuga todo era una locura. Sasuke aun podía ser un pervertido o un asesino, pero esa idea no lograba que ella apartara sus ojos de él mientras estaba subida en el cutre escenario, bajo las luces baratas.

Porque cuando miraba los ojos negros de Sasuke, Hinata ya no era más una vulgar stripper, ni siquiera era una bailarina, solo era Hinata, una mujer que bailaba. Para él, solo para Sasuke.

Sus ojos centellearon buscando los suyos. Audaces, perspicaces, él sabía sobre su escrutinio y parecía divertido por su desconcierto. Hinata trató de olvidar su presencia, trató de volver a ser una bailarina de ballet con su tutú rosa y sus zapatillas, pero esa noche no funcionó: ella siguió siendo solo una stripper con tanga negra y un mini vestido rojo.

Regresar a su ensoñación no era posible para ella y volvió a ser la novata tímida que se subió por primera vez a ese escenario. Las luces de repente la cegaron y las caras de los hombres a su alrededor la asustaron con sus manos extendidas en busca de poder tocarla mientras depositaban los billetes.

Y se concentró en él, su única fuente de apoyo.

Los ojos negros seguían allí, serenos, fríos, mortales, sin embargo, aunque su mirada fuera hielo, a Hinata le parecía fuego. La derretía, sí, joder. Ella bailó para él.

Y entonces, Hinata no fue una simple y vulgar stripper, solo fue una bailarina, sin tutú, zapatillas o maquillaje. Ella solo bailó sin ningún motivo en especifico, solo quería bailar para él. Y le gustó porque, mierda, él la hacía sentir mujer.

* * *

_Este fic lo tenía iniciado desde hace un par de semanas, quizás hará un mes o más, no lo sé. El caso es que no le había encontrado un final. Hoy...bueno, va acabar el año, y me gustaría publicar los documentos que dejé en la carpeta de proyectos sin publicar ni terminar, es alguna especie de objetivo que me puse xD _

_La idea del fic en sí me parece algo random, pero quién soy yo para decir eso si no suelo leer mucho SasuHina? xD No me convence del todo el final, pero no quería alargarlo más o hacerlo más extenso porque luego si que no lo puedo acabar. Eso sí, como dato curioso (?) diré que el fic me recordó a un mv de un grupo, 3 doors down, el vídeo de let me go trataba de algo parecido a esta situación, solo que más dramático y tal, ya saben (?) xDDD Solo me acordé de esa canción porque me gusta, pero no me inspiré en ella, de hecho mientras escribía me acordé de ella xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
